


L'innocense de l'amour

by RainieDeForest



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Ballet AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/pseuds/RainieDeForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[English Version]</p><p>The prestigious Lea Festinger's school of Performing Arts opens its doors to cover the three extra places offered to university students. With its motto "work, effort and dedication," more than ever they require a preparation and performance in the hard trials that makes it so complicated enter.<br/>Marinette doesn't think that this event had anything to do with her and, much less, that it had just involved the owner of those vibrant green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the earth shakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ;)  
> It's me again xD  
> This is the first chapter of the ballet AU that i wrote in tumblr and that the girls of the "Chat Noir Fangirls" group of WA encouraged me to make it fanfic.  
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes. English isn't my mother language xD
> 
> I dedicated this to the sweeties of the group (for stand my many messages) ;)

It was official.

She would be late.

Again.

And this time, there wouldn’t be more opportunities.

Marinette could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as she listened to the almost hysterical words Alya through the mobile phone. Marinette was late for school and the warning of Madame Mendeleev, her ballet teacher, would be fulfilled.

_‘"I'm not going to repeat myself more times, Miss Dupain” she said, pausing before removing the CD from the music player. “You’re late for anyone of my classes and you will have to take the risk of play your stay in the school with the final examination of the year. And seeing how you go...” she put a cold smile in her lips before picking up her bag from the floor. “I see you with one foot out.”_

She cannot take that risk of play the whole course in only one single exam. What if something happened that prevented her giving the one hundred percent? She could be suspend, and then she would be expelled. And if she was expelled, that would be one of the worst mistakes of her whole life. Because she cannot support be expelled. With all the effort that had cost her get in!

“¡Alya!” Marinette exclaimed sitting up in bed, her heart into a fist. “I'm sorry, so, so sorry!”

Alya. Her partner and best friend since she could remember. _Saint_ Alya must be called. If it wasn’t for her repeated calls, Marinette wouldn’t have woken up, she has not seen what time it was and would come later. And, if she had been late, they would have expelled her. Although this issue was still in the air. “ _I’m not going cover you again_ ”, she heard her say on the other side of the line.

Marinette sighed. She was right. She couldn’t cover her more. They could also simply expel her for lying. And that was a thing that she couldn’t stand.

“No! No need to cover me again. I have yet thirty-five minutes to get in time to school. If I hurry, there will not be any problem” the girl rose quickly from the bed, nearly tripping over the carpet of pink hair. She hoped that her body didn’t betray her and began to babble nonsense. She went into the bathroom and turned on the tap of the shower. “I promise I will not take more than twenty minutes!” she whimpered as she listen her friend exasperated snorts. “Thirty at most! See you later!”

Before she can hang, Alya put all the world hurry and reminded her what would happen if she was late. A shiver ran through her body because she was afraid. And because Alya hasn’t need to remind her that. She had it very fresh in the mind. Marinette hung up and, after leaving the mobile over the sink, she undressed. Hot water vapor received her before this would fall on her skin, like a gentle caress. It was so nice... But unfortunately, she couldn’t enjoy it as much as she would like.

She threw her head back, eyes closed, running her hands over her face to wash it before taking the shampoo and extending it through her hair. She soaping her body with the sponge and cleared as quickly as she could.

In groped, she found a towel with which to dry the body and hair. She left the shower and took the phone. She smiled. Five minutes. A new record to note. She would tell Alya when she saw her today. Even with the towel around her body, she grabbed out of the wardrobe a faded jeans and a pink shirt with long sleeve that she soon placed on a simple set of white underwear. She rummaged her hair with the towel as her phone rang again.

_[7:33 - Marinette, the witch is walking like a caged lion on the ground floor. Apparently, you're not the only one who is late. Do you know if we had to be here before? Well, it never minds. Hurry up, or you’re dead.]_

Marinette blocked the phone and put it in her pocket after reading the message and write a quick " _ok_ ". The bag with the dance clothes was ready, luckily, since last night —as she always did, by usual—, next to the boxes of dvds. She took the bag and went downstairs quickly. A quick goodbye to her parents, keys in hand, and the street as only possible way.

The autumn chill greeted her with a cruel slap. Marinette frowned and hugged herself, giving her some heat. The temperatures had fallen in such a way that almost seemed to be near the winter. And they were only in early October. She started her way toward the city center. Fortunately for her, the traffic was impracticable. Cars collapsed the streets and they filled the air with noisy horns. The public transport was discarded, of course, but it meant that she could cross the streets without the fear of being run over.

She thanked that the Lea Festinger’s school of performing arts didn’t stay too far from home and also that there was a coffee shop nearby. She needed a coffee. Charged and warm. She needed to clear up her mind, needed her daily dose of caffeine or she wouldn’t be able to give her all as usual in class.

She crossed several zebra crossings and walked four blocks from side to side to reach the Place Charles de Gaulle. The dance school of Lea Festinger was on the Avenue Hoche, one of the biggest ways that flowed into the wonderful Arc de Triumph. A multi-floor building made of sand colored stone, with large glass windows and surrounded by a black wrought iron fence. Dreamed place that had small green gardens where the students could lay.

Marinette smiled when she glimpsed the building and at the time that appeared on the mobile screen. She still had ten minutes. She had a lot of hurry. With a small chuckle, she went into the coffee store left in the adjacent avenue, just around the corner. The smell of freshly brewed coffee reached her nostrils as she opened the door. A bell rang, so some of the people who were inside the shop will just be turned to face her.

“Good morning” she greeted generally and walked to the counter, where it had formed a small line. Two people. They were not too many but... Marinette frowned. If they took a little longer with their orders, she will be late for class. And Alya will kill her and also Madame Mendeleiev. And she will risk her place in the school. Her throat issued unintelligible noises without her permission, startling the old man who had waiting ahead. This turned to look at her, confused.

“Are you okay” he asked, staring her up and down, with concern.

“Eh?” Marinette opened her eyes, embarrassed. “Y-yes! Don’t worry” she cried babbling and flashing a nervous smile.

The man looked doubtful, the face furrowed of wrinkles tells her, and pointed up the gasp in front of him. She blinked, not understanding what he meant. The man had only one person in front, which was already attending.

“If you are in a hurry” he began with quiet voice, “you can go first”.

“No, no! Really, don’t worry” she waved her hands because of nervousness, as if she has to give more emphasis to her words. A blush appeared on her cheeks while the sir smiled and turned away from the line.

“I insist”.

“B-but...” she couldn’t finish the sentence. Marinette sighed in defeat when the man grabbed her arm and pulled her to stay just ahead of him. A nervous and grateful smile formed on her lips as she turned to look briefly at the counter. “Thank you very much, really. Thanks” she whispered gratefully.

A fun nod was all she got by the older. The woman that was being treated walked past Marinette with what looked like an egg carton —which wasn’t, but reminded of that— and four coffees perfectly covered.

Okay. It was her turn.

Marinette stepped forward, ready to grab a hot coffee to wake up and fill with the energy with necessary to face the day —the idea filled her with joy—, and she looked up... only to gasp.

Because in the counter there wasn’t a waiter, nor a boy, nor a man. It was an angel! An angel in disguise trying to avoid the thing of being recognized in the earth. A costume that failed completely. The angel in question had turned and welcomed her with the most bright and white smile of the universe, filling Marinette’s body with heat. Why her heart was pounding so hard? Her blue eyes opened, between amazed and embarrassed, at the monument that they were watching while a nervous tic prevented her to smile with normality.

“Good morning” the boy greeted increasing his smile. Could someone do that? How did he do it? “What can I get you?”

 _Get me? Too much_ , she thought but that didn’t improve her state. In fact, she blushed violently at the idea. She had to stop spending so much time with Alya. She shrugged slightly and tried to respond. It couldn’t be that difficult. " _A cappuccino, please_ ". If it was so easy in her mind, why her body wasn’t responding? She tried to find her voice but it wasn’t in her throat. It had disappeared.

Let's see, she didn’t need to get nervous. This couldn’t be worse than going on stage... Well, bad example. It couldn’t be worse that a class with Madame Mendeleiev. The woman was enough to frighten the same fear.

She just had to breathe freely and find the words to make that simple order.

...

404 Error  
LanguageBasis.exe not found.

…

Her mind had completely gone blank. It wasn’t working or going to do it in a while. To her misfortune. It was as if it wasn’t wanted to cooperate and hoped to leave her in evidence in front of such a man. Because this guy had to be the claim of the coffee shop. Neither the David by Michelangelo was so attractive. His blond hair shone like a golden halo under the lights of the room. It didn’t seem to be following a certain fashion hairstyle but the direction of his locks gave him an almost ethereal, mystical, magical charm. His smile, though it was not the ideal that the centers of aesthetics and dental were clamoring, was warm as the sun, like a spring day, a cup of hot chocolate. His image only reached the perfection with his eyes, clear green eyes, the most beautiful green eyes of the world, which glowed like clear emeralds and that remained fixed on her. Only in her.

Her heart skipped a beat, pumping hard in her chest. Marinette let out a dreamy sigh before she realized the situation; the boy's hand was waving in front of her trying to return the girl to earth.

“Hello?” He asked, amused. He has a beautiful voice too. “How I can help you?”

 _Fuck._ The blood rushed to her face, covering the cheeks of the girl violently before her brain decided to open a new file. _BabbleWithNoSense.exe_. She wanted to die. If Alya would be there she will roll her eyes, hit her forehead with the palm of the hand and deny with the head, giving her up for lost. As always. Luckily, she wasn’t near or she would bear her taunts until the end of time.

“Y-Yes! S-sorry!” she said, her voice high-pitched, a little more than she would liked. “C-could you put me a cappuccino with cinnamon and little cream?”

“As you wish”.

She could almost feel the boy's laughter echoing in her ears, even when he wasn’t laughing, like a sweet celestial melody but as a reminder of her gaffe. If the destiny was compassionate with her, he would open a big hole in the ground that would swallow her until it disappears, so she hasn’t to face any further confrontation that could finished with her putting in evidence. But now that the boy was on his back, the effect that he had on her wasn’t that strong. Well... or maybe yes. Anyway, she could observe him without having to look away embarrassed.

He was so tall that he could well pursue into modeling. He had broad shoulders and, under that finite white shirt, she could notice some toned muscles. Or maybe she was seeing things where there was nothing? It didn’t help that even the black vest was adjust on both sides of the body, delineated him, giving an almost idyllic vision of the male body.

Marinette placed better the bag over her shoulder and looked up, fixing it in the boy's hair. She could be pretty sure that he hadn’t combed it and if he had done, he had not noticed the rebel zone in which a small whirlpool was form in his neck. She bit her lower lip. How much she would like to raise her hand, fingers entangled in those threads of gold and pet it!

She shook her head trying to pull that idea away from her mind and stood her gaze anywhere before the neck of the boy. Error. Her eyes slid to the bottom of the vest, which finished just in the beginning of that black pants...

The waiter didn’t take too long to turn around, cutting Marinette’s study, who could only increase her smile and shrug, as if she hadn’t been ogling and would not have been caught. She watched spellbound the boy's hands, how he was holding the cup of coffee, putting cinnamon in it and covered it with a white plastic cover. He placed a cardboard circle around the cup and handed it to Marinette with a grin, more radiant if it could.

“A cappuccino with cinnamon and little cream for the prettiest girl that has entered today in the coffee shop”.

Was it normal that her chest hurts so much? Or that she feels her head burn like an oven? Marinette blushed violently, much more —something that she didn’t even know that she could do and that she could carry to the Guinness World Records—, and took, with a trembling hand, the glass proffered by the boy. An electric shock went through her body as their fingers brushed, tensing further.

“W-w-what do I owe you?” she asked stuttering once she found her voice. She had looked away from those green eyes that were putting her so nervous and kept fixed it in the plastic cover, because everywhere was better than getting lost in those eyes, giving her brain green light to form the most sinful thoughts. However, she had to lift it for a few seconds when she heard the boy laugh. He was so sweet!

“Nothing. I invite you” he said smiling. Had he winked? Marinette bit her lip nervously, unsure what to say or do. She couldn’t let him to invite her, they didn’t know each other and they were also in the XXI century; women could help themselves. Not to mention that the money of the cappuccino will go out of the pocket of that angel and if he was working there, certainly he needed every single penny. Like all the workers. Marinette opened her mouth to refuse, but the boy's hand on her shoulder silenced her forever. “And I will not take no for an answer”.

Okay. It was official. She had just died, probably struck by a lightning, or being hit by a car or by a sudden heart attack, and that was why she was in that paradise with that God just for her.

“B-but... I-I...” she observed how the boy raised an eyebrow. Fun relaxed his features making him more charming than before. “Thank you very much” she whispered, swallowing nervously.

“Have a nice day”.

“Y-you too”.

Marinette made a small nod; something stupid because she had wished him a good day and that counted as a farewell, right?, and turned toward the door. Not even said goodbye to the nice gentleman who had let her go before him, though she could almost imagine the light mockery on his lips. How no. If she had been a complete disaster! Trembling, nervous, stammering, redder than a child light... And above, her heart was beating so hard that she was sure that it had been heard in the coffee store. Oh God! How much she wanted to die!

Before she could reach the door, she heard again the voice of the angel.

“I'm Adrien”.

She turned to see him leaning against the counter, his green eyes shining with something that she couldn’t distinguish —derision, perhaps— and a mischievous smile painted on his lips.

“Marinette” she said, feeling proud of her for being able to pronounce her name without lock locked. And before leaving the coffee shop, she gave him a small smile. “T-thanks again”.

She didn’t wait for the boy answering. When the coffee shop’s door closed behind her, Marinette could breathe again with normally. Well... almost. At least she tried. The cold morning helped to clear her mind slightly before looking both sides of the street to seek the way from school. A flight time was better than nothing, right? With her hand still on the coffee cup, the heat radiating of the container touring pleasantly her body, she didn’t take too much to go in her way. She would make it in no more than one or two minutes before they closed the doors of the school, at least until they had begun teaching.

That if she didn’t was already late. Which was more than possible because she didn’t know how long she had been in the coffee shop. She had lost track of time at the same time the waiter turned to face her.

Marinette hurried, unable to taste the coffee that gave off such a delicious aroma. How she want to get to enjoy the dark liquid.

“Antoine, wait!” she cried coming to the door with a small race. She had seen the man go outside, calling the students that were outside, and ready to close the doors for twenty minutes after the start of classes, when he would open them again to the public. Papers issues, registration, information, activities, etc. The school caretaker shook his head but kept the door open until the girl came in, who quickly slide into with a nervous smile. “Thank you so much”.  


“God... “ he closed the door behind her and pointed to the door of the auditorium, in which were formed a line of students waiting to enter-.”Always late. I’m not being the one to telling you this but you have so much luck. Next time, you're out”.

“I'm sorry Antoine; I fell asleep” the girl apologized with both hands holding the glass of cardboard. “Where is the meeting?”

Antoine takes a hand to the mustache that he was trying to comb, and with a nod to the black metal double doors of the bottom, said:

“They are all entering in the auditorium, is where they will give the talk”.

Before she could thank, a cry made her jump, almost making her spilling the coffee. Almost.

“Marinette!” a very concerned Alya came to her frowning and with the arms folded. “Hello Antoine, much work?” she greeted him politely before strike down the brunette. “Where the hell were you?” she asked as she threading the arm with the girl and walked beside her into the auditorium, after saying goodbye to Antoine. “The witch hasn’t stopped asking for you”.

“For me?” the dark look of the girl filled her with nervousness. Why Madame Mendeleyev ask for her? Not that she didn’t appreciate such gesture but... coming from that woman it couldn’t mean anything good. “Sorry” she whispered sadly.

Alya sighed and raised an eyebrow.

“Well? Where were you?” she demanded. She had toned down her tone at the same time they had reached the tail of students. They didn’t want to become the talk of the school; it was better to go unnoticed.

“I disported” she simply said. And it wasn’t a lie. She really had disported even when that wasn’t part of her plans. Marinette shrugged when Alya pursed her lips. “In the coffee shop” she added smiling and resting her head on the shoulder of her companion. “You know that I cannot work without my morning coffee!”

“Excuses” she murmured taking the coffee out of her hands and tasting it. Marinette pouted. She hadn’t even been able to prove it! Fortunately, Alya didn’t take long to apart it of her mouth. “Agh! I never liked cinnamon in the coffee” she said sticking his tongue out and returning to her with her body contracted by a small shiver. “Okay, then you'll have to tell me later with all the details, because I smell that there is something behind all this delay. Now we have most important issues” they both went inside the auditorium and automatically lowered their voices, whispering despite the hubbub among students that was more than obvious. “Can I know what you were doing to fall asleep even knowing that we had a super important talk the next day? Because you weren’t talking to me, of course not” she paused before exclaim. “Oh!” a big smile crossed her lips. _Flee_ , was all that her mind might advise her. Too late. “Don’t tell me that you've met someone!”

Marinette began to cough frantically; Alya's words had taken her by surprise. Nor had played in her in favor that she has had decided to give the first sip to her deserved coffee.

“W-what ?!” she asked, trying not to choke because of her fault. Meet someone? She? Marinette shook her head and, while trying to hide it, giggled to downplay the matter.” But who am I going to meet?” ‘ _A part of Adrien, that waiter so tall, that come out from heaven and was carved by gods_ ’ she thought biting her lip nervously and... dreamily? It doesn’t matter, the penetrating gaze of Alya was enough for her to depart Adrien from her mind and shrug, as if what she has done really didn’t have any importance. “I was watching the recordings of Romeo and Juliet’s ballet. All the different versions”.

Alya snorted, rolling her eyes.

“I forgot that you are going to die virgin and pure”.

“Alya!” she exclaimed playfully slapping her arm. Both sat in the last row of the audience, between some students of fourth career, and turning her head to look at the scenario where the teachers were already waiting. Marinette leaned to Alya to continue talking. “You know it's not like that but you heard Madame Mendeleyev”.

“No” she exclaimed. “I didn’t because I remember you that I'm not in your dance classes but, yes, you tell me. Three times. And that was in same day” she rested better on the seat and sighed. “Mari, honestly, I think you try too hard to not get the recognition you deserve”.

“Oh, come on!” she hissed. “It’s not like that... not always”.

Her friend nodded and smiled, challenging, like it was always that someone opposite her. Sure she was taking the heavy artillery.

“Very well. Tell me one time that she has been congratulated you”.

“Last week she told me I hadn’t been bad”.

Surely now Alya would like to strangle her because of the incredulous and exasperated look that she gave her. Marinette took the coffee to her lips and focused on the stage.

“Okey... Let’s see, and let me make memory because I had to forget. Are you referring to when she said that all of you had made a terrible class, that you were not more than a slackers and that if you continue like that you were going to end up in a strip club?” she gave her a very fake smile before giving her a pat on the hand. “Oh, yes... Of course. A congratulation as big as a castle. A worthy recognition for one of the best dancers of the school”.

Marinette smiled sheepishly and, after kissing Alya’s cheek for being such a good friend, she watched intently the stage. The light bulls remained lit, focusing in the chairs where the teachers of the school were already sitting. Madame Mendeleyev had her legs crossed and was dressed in her dance clothes; a black tank top leotard with a matching wool cardigan, an almost transparent skirt and legwarmers game, plus shoes. She kept her arms crossed with a look of seriousness on her face. She wasn’t happy and Marinette was sure they would pay for it later.

Right in the center, and in front of a lectern, there was a petite elderly woman with platinum blonde hair. The director of the school. Lea Festinger. She might not appear so much, so tiny and delicate, but she had been one of the best ballet dancers of Paris before her retirement after more than twenty years on stage. She sent silenced to the crowd with a wave of her hand and smiled gently.

“Good morning, students” she said. Her voice came clear and firm from the microphone, with no hint of nervousness but with an enviable authority. “I'll get to the point because we all have better things to deal, for me paperwork and for you the classes” some few laughs were heard in the auditorium. “As you might know, in six months we will have our annual open day with the clear aim of publicizing our school to more people. We hope that for the next academic year, we have the twice submitted applications for entry and, of course, we hope that our students are observed by sponsors and scouts who can offer them a job” she made a short pause to see how the excitement began to take over the pupils. “Silence please. We will end quickly with this”.

Marinette turned to Alya and saw her leaning forward, her hand on the chin. It was well known that Alya wanted to become a famous actress, anyone who heard her name at school knew that she was one of the best in her class, plus being feared for her... insatiable curiosity. She couldn’t help but smile and go back to take the coffee to her lips.

Had Adrien thrown it more cinnamon than usual? It was so delicious. Perhaps he, too, liked that into the coffee. After all, it was not a rare taste as Alya cried. She could try to find out. Just have to go back to the coffee shop... She laughed at the idea. She had already made a fool in front of him like to do it again, and that time, deliberately. Fortunately for her, the little chuckle that she released was so quiet that one could only know that she was laughing by the movement of her trembling shoulders.

“Thanks to this open day, for which we have great projects that you will be informed by your respective teachers, I would also warn of the change of the date for the first exams. I know that they were going to be at the end of this month but the state has granted us again with three scholarships, so it will came the extraordinary test to get into the school. Inform you that these places are only to persons outside from the school, that is, students who are already enrolled will not be eligible to them. The requirements for these scholarships are that they have currently be attending college in one of the universities in the country and wish to continue their studies extending them to those offered on our school. This scholarship reduces both enrolment valuation, so the half for the college and half to this school.

“That’s not fair!” exclaimed one of the freshmen.

Lea raised an eyebrow.

“Why it isn’t fair?” she demanded to know. “They are the state requirements for the award of these scholarships, scholarships that are trying to reward those students who have the ability to get two careers at the same time, money that is more than welcome to the school. If you don’t agree, maybe you would like to make a generous donation so we can continue to provide those quality classes” the boy silenced abruptly and the director went on, as if there hadn’t been any interruption. “If you know of someone who may be interested in these scholarships, tell them” she put better hers glasses and turned to look up and away from the papers after turned them. “Finally, kindly remind you that you have until the end of the month to pay off the enrolment. Don’t delay or you won’t can stay in school. Any questions, go to direction” the murmurs increased while the director gave a slap, smiling. “To class!”

The students started clapping while they were going up of their seats, all with some comments about the news. Marinette was still mulling over the coffee, and to some more than sinful thoughts, when a light dark-skinned boy came up to her and Alya.

“What’s up girls?” he greeted smiling. Marinette had always liked that guy though she hadn’t spoken much with him. “Great news, huh?”

“I don’t think it is fair, Nino” muttered Alya placing the bag on the shoulder and crossing her arms. “I mean, I feel good that there are people who can access the school after getting into another career, but for the price of one, they will give two titles. That is playing with advantage. And it's not fair”.

“Well... I understand your point, but would you have studied something instead of this?” he asked, almost incredulously.

Alya smiled and nodded, leaning forward and giving a sly look at Nino.

“If it had given me the note, which I have given to any university other than the Sorbonne, I’ll have made journalism. And, not for wanting to throw me flowers, but I would have been the best. It's in my blood” she said proudly. “Only, now, I’m not seeing me chasing people to tell me their secrets” Marinette chuckled. “What? Did I lie?”

Really? She must be kidding. No one was more meticulous and perfectionist than Alya and if she wanted to find something, the gods take pity on you, because you would haven’t escape. She will haunt you to the same hell in order to satisfy that curiosity. She took the coffee to her lips again.

“Alya, I don’t know anyone more persistent than you in regards of getting some gossip” the growl of discontent only increased her smile, which was made permanent at the sight of the grumpy face of her friend. “What about when Rose liked that guy of fourth? You didn’t stop investigating until you found out whether or not the boy was interested in her”.

“And, indeed, he wasn’t interested in it because he was gay” she said triumphantly, as if she had just saved the world from a horrible evil. “I have make her opened the eyes so she not waste her time chasing him! I’m a saint!” the three left the auditorium along with the throng of students as they laughed.

“I wonder when they will give you the Nobel Peace Prize” Nino remarked amused meanwhile he better placed the cap.

Alya laughed sarcastically. Marinette found the situation hilarious. Nino and Alya were always with that tug of war that seemed so funny and adorable at the same time. She knew it was a matter of time that they finished together, they complemented each other very well, but she would have to wait because Alya not seem to want to know anything about guys at the moment. The three walked up to the grand staircase. It was time that their paths get separated. “Mari, do you have class now?”

“Yes” she replied. “With madame Bustier. Contemporary. We are riding a choreography with a remix of Avicii” the truth is that she was excited. She loved to dance, both classical and contemporary, but the latter could take everything that she had inside.

“And you, Nino?” she asked hopefully after growl disappointed, turning to face the boy.

“I’m one of those in charge of writing the works for the open day” he said proudly. “We have been working since the beginning of the course and we have to deliver it before the twenty first” Alya growled again and shook her hand. “Why? Any other plan to offer me?” he put a little bit closer to her and moved his eyebrows up and down seductively. “Some... indecent proposal, maybe?”

Marinette put her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing in front of Nino. He looked like a little boy playing to be older. With his cap, music helmets around the neck and the face of very good person, he didn’t play well the role of seducer. _And who will do?_ , she asked herself and she saw herself thinking again about the bright green eyes of Adrien, in his sly smile and the sensual movement of his eyebrows.

“In your dreams, kid” Alya said while watching her nails “I have half hour before the performance professor come” she bowed, confidant. “He said that he had an appointment at the doctor for who knows what about the eyes. As I see it, and this is much more reliable, he is having a secret romance with one of the teachers from the nearby high school”.

Marinette cleared her throat as she felt Alya's eyes on her and smiled before kissing her on the cheek.

“Really, Alya, you've the wrong profession. You must be pink press journalist” she dismissed Nino with another kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs. “We eat together?”

A few nods were enough for the girl to direct her toward the locker room, ready to changes her clothes. In her hand, she still had the paper cup with a little bit of coffee.

She watched more closely. The logo of the coffee shop was printed in. "Café du paix" read the stylized drawing curvy letters. Marinette bit her lip and smiled, fingering the glass logo. Green eyes came to her mind meanwhile savoring the last drops of coffee. She turned away from her face a lock of hair as she gave the last sip. Sweet liquid, mild, with the light touch of cinnamon that drove her crazy.

Mad thoughts assaulted her. How much did he was working there? Was he like that with all the costumers? Or had he really liked her? Did he spend those looks, those smiles to everyone? Did he have a girlfriend? Why would his lips taste like?

Marinette bit her lip, unable to prevent that a blush get her; an indescribable joy at the thought of the boy. Cupid had launched his arrows. The best? He had hit the target squarely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> What do you think about it??
> 
> The part of Marinette thoughts about Adrien when she is in the school is something real. I mean, just imagine you are in the street and, of course, you don't expect to be compliment you but then it's a handsome boy (or, almost, it's your type of boy, you find him atractive) and he compliments you and you just smile and laughs like a twelve-years-old-teen and blush and then you only can think in the compliment and how sweet he was and how good you feel because someone finds you beautiful... xD
> 
> You can find the au complete in my tumblr madrainie.


	2. When the witch congratulates you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so much for the late upload, but I had so little time to translate it and I'm also co-writting an au of Percy Jackson and Miraculous with a friend here that we want to upload soon.   
> Sorry, sorry so much.   
> Thanks to read it and hope you really like it ^^
> 
> PS: Sorry about the mistakes :')

Marinette finished up her hair in a low bun. She looked in the mirror several times to check that there wasn’t a single hair down. She smiled to see that it was like that. The appearance was very important. After all, it was what the viewers saw before the show started.

Although this time there was no spectator; only their classmates and their teacher, who were much more demanding that anyone could go to see them. She was already beginning to keep the forks and the brush on the small vanity case when a sweet and soft voice greeted her.

“Good morning Marinette”.

She turned the head and grinned when she saw the girl who had been placed beside her at the row of sinks in the locker room.

“Good morning Rose. How’s the morning?”

The girl shrugged while she cleaned her face with cold water. 

“Fine” she said while she dried the face with a small pink towel. She clutched her hands to the chest and placed correctly the straps of the white mallot. “A little bit tired”.

“Has something happened? Are you not sleeping well?” she asked worriedly.

Rose was a girl that she had always liked since the first time they had shared classes. Both were the same age and the same height, they both were tiny and ballerinas. However, Rose was really gorgeous. She was blonde, with short hair and a big and beautiful blue eyes. In addition, she was a sweetness. When she opened her mouth, it was like listening to a fairy or, at least, as you would imagine would talk one.

“Not really” said with a chuckle. “I have been helping a friend with an artwork that she has to expose and always after school classes. But don’t worry, nothing that cannot be solved. Were you able to see the recordings I left you?”

Marinette nodded and finished closing the toiletry bag.

“Yes. I saw them all last night. Almost I’m late this morning” she explained. Rose let out a few giggles while Marinette kept the toiletry bag in the clothes bag and pulled out a black chiffon skirt. She place it around her waist and tied it with a double loop. Her pink leotard made a great contrast against the black skirt and her flesh-colored stockings.

“What’s your favorite version?”

“Mm… MacMillan’s Royal Ballet” she replied without hesitation. She hadn’t to think it. She had been so submerged during the viewing of that representation that she was awake until four in the morning. “It’s just… I cannot choose just one thing. I liked all” she looked up as she sat and place the pointe shoes; “from the choreography so well drove as the smooth, delicate and evocative scene. Really, it made me part of the story in that dreamed Verona. And the costumes… Oh my God! What a wonder. The use of those light and diaphanous fabrics was completely a success.” Rose sat beside her and finished putting on her pointe shoes for classic. “Not to mention the chemistry between the two main dancers. Two dancers who conveyed all the youth and love of Romeo and Juliet. Seriously, I think that that was the detail that I liked the best.”

Rose started laughing before getting up and closed her bag.

“Are you sure it wasn’t for detailed giving view of Romeo’s ass with that so tight stockings that he was wearing?” Marinette blushed violently and Rose laughed even harder. “Don’t worry” she said, “my friend Juleka said just that when she came home and found me watching it. She thought it was a success that all his muscles were so marked. She also said that she could admire perfectly the man’s body proportions. Who knows? Perhaps her next paintings are about the world of dance.”

“Is she an artist?” She asked curiously. She was always be amazed by people who managed to convey so much through a few strokes on a paper.

“She is studying arts” she informed as they walked together outside the locker room to start the classic class. Madame Mendeleev was not inside yet, fortunately. They could make the warm-up and talk without anyone bothering or to nag them. “But they gave she the opportunity to exhibit in one of the galleries of Montmartre.”

Marinette smiled while she was standing next to the bar with her legs closed and leaned down.

“Then it means that she’s good. Not everybody gets to expose, at least, not without left a considerable sum of money.”

“Yes! She is a great painter!” She exclaimed. Her eyes lit up as she spoke about it. “Although not alone, but a collaboration with another colleague of her career. Would you like to come and see it? It’s free.

“The art exhibition?” Rose nodded as she lifted one leg over the bar and leaned. “Of course. It will be fun. Can I invite someone?” Marinette asked doubtfully.

“Yeah!” She giggled. “The more people go, the more successful and more it will run by word of mouth. And you know how important it is to be known. Publicity is always good” she said smiling. “Are you free during lunch?”

“No. I’m having lunch with Alya and Nino but come to eat with us” Marinette suggested watching as the blonde was performing the splits without any complication. “So you can give us all the details. We could even go to see the exhibition together.”

But Rose couldn’t answer more than with a nod. Madame Mendeleev came through the door quickly while ordering to everyone to be placed in positions to do the choreography for the “Moonlight Sonata” by Beethoven.

“I hope you already done the warm-up” she said as she placed the disc and pressed the play button on the remote.

The first notes of music soon start ringing while the laggards, many of whom left the locker room at that moment, were placed in their proper place. The staff of the teacher doesn’t take too much time to find the ground, giving rhythmic beats to the beats of the music as it continued.

“ _ Bras au repos  _ and feet in first position” Madame Mendeleev began doing the same gestures as the students, leaving her arms relaxed on each side of the body and putting the feet together at the heels in a continuous line, to prevent that any student mislead it. “ _ Première _ and ahead,  _ degagé _ . Those pointe  _ mademoiselle  _ Legrand, we aren’t beginners in ballet! And one, two, three. Turn” she said extending the ‘u’ until an specific part of the music ended. “That leg,  _ monsieur  _ Moreu, more stretched!  _ Et pieds de cinquième _ .

The movements were happening one after the other. Marinette wanted to closed her eyes and let her go with the music, interpret what came from inside her body, and improvise as they did sometimes in contemporary, but she knew that her teacher wouldn’t see it as a good thing. Professionalism is all she wanted and that is what Marinette will give her. Being in that school was one of the most important things she had done in her life. And she didn’t regret the harsh practices that had to undergo.

“ _ Guissade _ finished in  _ dessous  _ and triplet  _ fouetté en tournant. _ ”

Marinette stretched her leg and turned on her own axis, stretching and collecting the leg with which she exerted the force necessary to rotate. Her gaze remained fixed on the small screw of the great wall of mirrors, to not get dizzy, and her armas collected in the first position when she was giving the turns. She finished the three laps with a simple  _ tendu en arrière _ ; the left leg straight back completely. She could also feel her muscles pulled by the pressure.

She kept her head high, with the right arm stretched forward and the left at her back. Finished, she let out the air retained in the lungs softly and she remained in the position until the teacher told them otherwise. Madame Mendeleiev walked around the students, correcting postures with her black rod and dropping small sounds of disappointment. Blood froze when you just listen them. When she reached at her side, Marinette could swear she was going to die of nerves.

Her heart was beating nervously and her muscles were so tense that she she was sure that they were going to break at any time. She was trying, by all means, that the nerves will not play any trick and made her tremble in front of the teacher. 

“ _ Très bien, mademoiselle  _ Dupain” she said with a voice so hard that more than a greeting it sounded like a threat. Still, a sense of pride born from within her chest at the greeting. “Very good. Let’s start with the following variation. Come up with a  _ manèges  _ on pointe and a small  _ jeté. _

They kept doing the same routine for the next forty-five minutes of class. They repeated it until the muscles of the legs hurt them, until the feet was screaming for mercy, at the edge of bleeding. Madame Mendeleiev, as compassionate as always, gave several slaps to catch the attention of the students.

“Ok. Enough” she said taking the remote control of the music play and putting off the device. As she took out the CD and kept it, she began to speak. “How Mrs. Festinger had said, in six months we will have the open day and all the students of classic are going to have the opportunity of participate in a ballet written, in it totality, by our students of film directing after hearing the pieces of the students of musical composition.”

Nobody opened the mouth. Everyone knew how badly Madame Mendeleev took interruptions. The woman paused for a moment as she put the CD in her bag.

“I warn you that the pieces are one of the best I have ever heard and that the story will be at their level. And yes. Before you say anything, I said opportunity. Opportunity because not all of you will take part of this. We will only take the best. And to do that we will be doing test at the end of the month to elected the participants” she glared everyone with her gaze and grabbed the bag. “I tell you this because you will have to prepare a variation of seven minutes to the end of the month. We will let you know later. Go away.”

Madame Mendeleev left the dance classroom while the students, taking advantage of the absence of authority, did not wait even a second to start debating the news, exchanging excited glances. Not that they had been given too much information. The truth was that the director had told them the same thing, except the details of the tests for one of the characters in the ballet. They didn’t even know what the work was about.

But is could also be that Madame Mendeleiev also didn’t know of what the ballet was going because of Marinette could remember of what Nino had told them, he was one of the responsibles of the works that he had to deliver in mid-month. 

Marinette looked at Rose and before she could say anything, Chloé Bourgeois stood up and stretched on high, curving her back and dedicating a smile of superiority to all her peers.

“Well, it’s pretty clear who is going to get the main role” she replied smiling. “I hope that you don’t feel bad if I say this but… You cannot compete against me. After all, I’m the best dancer who has this school.”

“That’s a little bit pretentious, don’t you think Chloé?” Asked Jeremie, a boy with short brown hair full of curls. His dark eyes looked tired at the blonde, who did nothing but preen and smile disdainfully to his words. “You’re a good dancer, that i will not deny to, but not the best.”

“Oh! So… can you think on someone who can shadow me? Chloé looked at him incredulously and mockingly before letting out a small laugh. At the silence of the boy, she raised her smile before heading to the locker room. “See? There is nobody who…”

“Marinette would be a perfect protagonist” Rose said looking to the blonde. Marinette couldn’t help but open her eyes and look at her scared. She? It must to be a joke. “She is very graceful and her movements are so elegant. It is as if I was seeing the perfect Juliet or Odette.”

“But we will not be doing Romeo and Juliet, neither the swan lake, so it doesn’t matter as who she will resemble” she said reluctantly, glaring at the brunette who did not even bother to look at her. “I guess I will see you in the tests… although you don’t serve neither as an extra” she added before walking toward the locker room, the same direction that most of their peers had taken in the moment Chloé started to talk.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at Rose incredulously, but decided to say nothing. She didn’t want to discuss, and less with the diva’s airs of Chloé. She would have Chloé behind her all the course trying to make her life impossible and, at the time, the last she wanted to think was in acidic answers to the ballerina.

It will be better to go to the locker room, shower and go down to the cafeteria to eat. Because she was starving; her stomach did nothing but remind her with little grunts that made a soft blush rise to her cheeks in embarrassment. And, after all, she had a date. Rose walked beside her toward the locker room.

“You shouldn’t have said that to Chloe” she whispered softly.

“Why not?” She sounded confused. Marinette couldn’t help but smile softly. “I think you are better that she” she said shrugging. “And you have great potential as well.”

“We all have great chances to be choose, you know that” she reminded her while take out the pointe shoes. “But today I don’t want to have any argue with Chloé. You know that any other day I wouldn’t mind shut her up, because I cannot stand the diva’s airs that she brings and all the injustices that she often committed, but not today.”

Rose looked at her as she began to undress.

“Has something happened?”

“No… no” Marinette took her hand to her face and tried to relax. “I’m just tired. I guess the stay up that late hasn’t helped” she let go out a small shuckle.

Both continued taking off their clothes to cover the nakedness with a towel to get into the showers. The wardrobe was a common room for both boys and girls but the showers were separated by gender. At first, especially Marinette, had cost horrors to have to changed clothes befores people who she didn’t know —It was her body! She was the one to decided to who show it!— but, over time, had learned to ignore it. After all, they were people and they all had the same. Bigger, smaller, what was the matter?

In addition, the looks that were missing each other, curious, had also ceased to occur. The novelty had happened to become as routine and daily care, so no longer that was the center of attention. They had simply gone from the very basic and full of hormones: ‘Oh, look, a breast!’ Or ‘Oh, look, an ass’ to ‘Ah… ok.’ There was no desire to do complete studies at the turning and naked bodies.

Another thing that had the locker room, apart from the area where they changed full of banks, which also had a row of sinks with a mirror to comb, were the showers. And the water in the showers, despite the general belief that they will be like at home, it was slightly warm; water that, at the moment that you be careless, it quickly was becoming as cold as thousands ice cubes, unfortunately for students. 

Marinette would have liked to shower with hot water at home, feel the warmth on her skin, the muscles relaxing after all that work, but she had to hurry because she had schedules to meet. And to clear up. Because the coffee hadn’t been enough. And for that, there was nothing better than the showers of the school. Furthermore, being exposed to others gave a speed to make things almost superhuman if you didn’t want to have a thorough study of your genitals. Because, to be honest, that the novelty passed it doesn't mean that there wasn’t somebody that took the opportunity to take a too long… look.

“Then we eat together?” Marinette asked soaping her body, looking at the sponge with which she was doing it to avoid looking around, and others.

“Yeah. If you don’t mind…”

The brunette shook her head, as if it was nothing. Moreover, she let out a giggle.

“Great! So I tell you a little how it goes the exhibition, but neither it has so much to tell about it” she said, smiling. “Really, thank you so much for wanting to come.”

Marinette chuckled and shook her head.

“No need to thank me. The artist should have to support each other in one way or another, don’t you think?” She said clearing her body. The body began to freeze and she didn’t want to catch a cold. “In addition, I’m sure that the paints are wonderful.”

After finishing her shower, Marinette drained her hair and covered her body with a towel. It didn’t take long to come out and start dressing, being accompanied almost immediately by Rose. Both continued talking as the sharp and unbearable voice of Chloé came to their ears with an almost incessant chatter. She was talking with Michelle Belpois about a very expensive and cute bag that she had seen the other afternoon in a showcase of Chanel. _The nonsense that this girl focuses on_ , thought Marinette rolling her eyes. _If she used that energy in the dance and not in babble…_

Picking up her things, both girls came out of the locker room saying goodbye to some friends and walked through the halls of the school, down the main stairs to the cafeteria. Marinette stood on tiptoe and began looking around the room, full of students from different courses to find her two goals. She smiled. Alya and Nino were already seated at a table and they seemed to be having a rather heated conversation, because the gesticulations of their arms. She could bet that Nino had gone to take Alya from her interpretation class. 

Both girls took the food and came to the table with a smile.

“Hello guys” greeted Marinette sitting next to Alya. “I think all of you know already Rose” she added, with a more that meaningful tone to her friend. They just had talked about her and the fourth grade boy that she liked.

“Of course we know her” Alya said smiling and waving a hand to the blond with a smile. “How is that lovesickness going?”

The girl blushed adorably as she sat next to Nino, who waved his hand in greeting.

“Well… I guess” she shrugged while the chestnut was laughing. “And you? Anything you want to tell us?”

“My love life at the moment is just as wonderful as my chances to win the lottery. And since a don’t play, could you guess what are they?” She took in her mouth a piece of breaded steak.

Food, breaded chicken steaks and fried potatoes with green beans, wasn’t the most wonderful thing in the world, in fact, it hasn’t had a good taste, but when you were throwing so many hours practicing and dancing and spending energy, until a plate full of stones with tomato sauce was more than welcome.

Marinette took her glass of water to her lips to swallow the food before speaking.

“Rose has proposed me to go to the exhibition of a friend. Wanna join?” She asked, looking especially to Alya, who was the one that could put more obstacles.

“About what is the exhibition?”

Rose cleared her throat after swallowing and smiled.

“It’s a collaboration with a university guy. So it seems, they deal with the subject of tales and myths taking their original sources” she said a little bit trouble. “It’s a little bit creepy but the composition of lights is quite good and strokes are wonderful. Really, you have to come.”

“It looks very interesting” Nino said. “Okey, i’m in. Alya?”

Glazes focused on the chestnut, which soon burst out laughing, nodding.

“Why not? It will be fun.”

“Great!” Said Rose excitedly. Marinette found it so sweet that she couldn’t help but smile. The three watched as the blonde began rummaging in her bag until she found her target. They were flyers on stiff paper with a composition of black, gray and white announcing the exhibition and its direction. “Here are all the details. They’re just until Sunday and I’ll go on Friday afternoon. If you want, we can be at the gates of Montmartre and go all together. Sure that after the exhibition we’ll going to celebrate at a nearby bar.”

“Then perfect. Now we have plans” replied Alya giving the issue by closed. Before getting back a bite into her mouth, she looked at Nino and pointed with his fork. “I guess you already have been informed about the open gates day, right?” Marinette and Rose nodded. “Well, this entity…”

“Hey!” He complained indignantly.

“... is one of the responsible for such works” she continued ignoring him while her companions were laughing. “So see if you can get that he tells us something because he didn’t want to said anything to me.”

Marinette and Rose looked at each other with conspiratorial smiles. It was quite rare that Alya didn’t get any information, so persistent that she was sometimes when she wanted something. But, the most amusing was to see the exchange of words between those two. They left more than clear that they were made each for each other.

“Because I can’t tell you anything at all!” He said with a small yelp, making people around them whirl around to face him. Shame made Nino to repositioned his cap, lowering the visor so his eyes were not at the sigh. “Haven’t you thought about it?”

Alya shook her head and made a little put. That reminded Marinette to Manon, the little girl that she babysits sometimes.

“You are hurting me! I thought that what we had was special!” She replied putting her best drama queen tone. She had taken her hand to her forehead too! Alya turned to the blonde, who stood with his eyes fixed in her plated to not bursting in laughs. “Rose, I really hope that in that art exhibition of your friend there are handsome and single boys because i will need that someone comfort me a lot.”

“What?!” Nino opened his brown eyes and look at Alya offended. Even hurt, by the dull glow of his eyes. “Do you prefer that another guy comfort you before me? I thought we had confidence!”

“You are the guilty that I have to find comfort in other arms” she said shrugging. “And precisely because of that” she said exposing her point “has to be another guy. We have too much confidence. And you know what they say. There are so much confidence that the situation will suck” the boy frowned, more annoyed by time, and Alya smiled, knowing her as the winner of that conversation. “Look, Nino, if you don’t want to tell me anything about the play, perfect, i will not force you. You know that’s not my style” a snort escaped from the lips of the boy. “But to Rose and Marinette you have to tell a little about the ballet, right? After all, it doesn’t matter that they know about what it’s going. They will have to dance whatever you write and that is attached to the music.”

Nino grunted and smacked his forehead with the table. The so sudden act made Marinette drop the fork frightened while Rose looked worried at the boy, if he had hurt. But nothing had happened, simply, Nino’s face was contorted by angry. Marinette wanted to say something, that it wasn’t necessary, that she will wait that everything was finished as the rest of the people, but Nino started talking before she couldn’t even think of opening her mouth.

“I can only tell you” he began, lowering the tone that his voice had become an almost unhearing whisper, causing that the girls has to lean over the table to hear him, “that the work is a musical with humorous touches and that the ballet is a love story. That’s all. Please” he pleaded, “don’t make me talk more because they will scold me and even could get me out of the project. In addition” he let out a defeatist sigh “so much I have to think about how to convince a friend of mine to come to the extraordinary exams, so you three gave me more problems.”

“Do you know anyone who wants to enter to the school?” Marinette asked smiling. It was always good to have more people with whom share the school. “And what does he want to be? Actor, singer, dancer, musician, director…?

“Yes” and the three girls focused their attention on him. “See, don’t expect the eighth wonder of the world, I still have to convince him. And I don’t have all with me” he shrugged. “But if he postulated it will be for be a dancer. Usually, in the disco, he is the one who always get all the girls.”

Alya laughed.

“Just because he knows how to move in the disco?” She asked incredulously and amused. “We are talking about professional dancers, not of a bunch of children that with a wink of an eye make girls wet their panties.”

“Alya!” Complained Marinette hitting her in the arm. Rose laughed at the situation.

“You’ll fit so well with Juleka” she said before turning back to Nino, whom this whole situation was starting to bother him.

“Oh, come on Nino, don’t get mad. You know it’s only a joke!” she said, but his frowning was still in sight. “Let’s see, why do you say you don’t have all with you to convince him? Does he have any problem?” She asked resting her cheek on her hand.

Nino was in silent before shaking his hand, returning to his former self.

“No way! Okey, yes. One tiny problem” he scratched his cheek nervously. “His father is not, what we could say, the most permissive in the world but… it doesn’t matter. I’m sure that we can convince him.”

“Then, good luck. You’ll tell us.”

Alya didn’t want to add anything else, focusing on the food. They continued eating while talking about this and that, until Marinette turned to Alya and smiled her.

“By the way Alya…” she began. “For you knowledge, madame Mendeleiev congratulated me today” she said before getting a spoonful of pudding in her mouth and enjoy the amused gazed of her friend. Didn’t she want a congratulation of the witch? There she had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about the terminology in the chapter about some ballet movements, they will be explained in next chapters.


End file.
